


Things That Lurk

by artsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Monster Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsiel/pseuds/artsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s parents told him not to worry. That there was nothing lurking under his bed, or behind his curtains.</p>
<p>But they never said anything about his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Lurk

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a ficlet I originally posted over at my art blog
> 
> P.S.So this didn't have a title till...just now so...it will so be changed cause uggghhhh

Castiel’s parents told him not to worry. That there was nothing lurking under his bed, or behind his curtains.

But they never said anything about his closet.

And as the young boy sat huddled under the covers, the only light coming from his bee night-light, he was most definitely certain that there was something in his closet.

And it was growling.

Castiel could here it, the low, almost gurgling sound coming from behind the closet door. It started a little after his parents had wished him a good night and after Zeke and Gabe finished their nightly check of his room, and hadn't stopped since. It, if anything, was getting louder, and closer. The gargling becoming a quaking, throaty snarl, almost like it was rattling the walls and the floor and Castiel’s very bones.

And then it stopped. A pregnant silence filled the small bedroom as the boy continued to stare frightfully across the room, white knuckling his blanket.

And then the handle turned.

Castiel scrambled to the headboard as the entrance to his closet slowly revealed an ever growing shadow stretching and encompassing every part of his room. A figure emerged with the darkness, eyes glowing an eerie ember.

Castiel tried to get away from the figure quickly approaching him, scrambling for cover higher on the headboard. But clumsy limbs make for a lousy escape, and Castiel quickly found himself laying beside his bed. He laid there, curled up in a poor attempt at defending himself, waiting.

And suddenly, there was light again.

Castiel could tell the shadow had left, but he could still hear movement in his room. A slow shuffling noise approached him and stopped just short of his head.

“Hey, are you alright?”

The voice was softer than Castiel expected.

He remained motionless.

“You’re not dead are you?”

There was a more shuffling, and then Castiel felt a burning pain shoot up his arm. He pulled away from the heat and looked up at the source.

Before him stood a creature about his height. Castiel would've said it was a boy if it weren't for the scales on the creature’s face, it’s glowing eyes and wings.

“Sorry! Sorry…here let me just…,” The creature reached out a clawed hand for his arm, and Castiel cringed away from it. The creature took hold of the boy’s hand after a moment of hesitation and crouched before Castiel, then said in a quiet voice, “I didn't mean to hurt you, ya know. I was just trying to help.”

From the creature’s grip on his hand, Castiel could feel a cooling sensation travel up his arm. As the feeling spread, the pain slowly left Castiel.

This thing, with sharp claws and rough scales and black in his eyes where there should be white, was healing him.

“You don’t talk much do you?” The being’s voice gave Castiel a start as he took his hand away. The red skin around his wrist was now the faint pink of healthy skin.

“What do they call you?”

Castiel answered in a small voice,”Castiel…but you can call me Cas.”

The creature smiled, fangs poking out of his gums. Castiel returned it.

“Hello Castiel, I’m Decanus…but you can call me Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I technically never finished this, but I wanted to post it still, cause it's one of the first destiel fics I've ever written. I always wanted to make this a series of cute monster boy!dean fics but I never could think of where to go from here that was was good to read.  
> If anyone has any clue where to go from here, come see me on tumblr:  
> [Art Blog](artisel.tumblr.com)  
> [Main Blog](artisel.tumblr.com)


End file.
